Una nueva historia
by tiny lizard
Summary: Hola, soy una completa novata en esto así que no se que tal me ha salido este capítulo, porqué es el primero que hice, pero espero que les guste. ¿Qué pasaría si Haruhi fuera a América peleada con Tamaki? Leer para saber.  3 CAP
1. Un fin y principio

Hola, soy una completa novata en esto así que no se que tal me ha salido este capítulo, porqué es el primero que hice, pero espero que les guste.

Aquí tienen el primer capítulo de la nueva y primera historia que hice.

* * *

**Un fin y principio**

Hace un año y medio, en el aeropuerto.

Lo siento chicos- dijo Haruhi con su tierna sonrisa y con sus ojos llorosos- Pero no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad, nos vemos en el último curso, y por favor no me vengáis a visitar, lo haría más dificíl- su mirada cambió esta vez era como una mezcla de tristeza e ira, de alguna forma sonaba amenazadora, no lo sé, no lo puedo decir bien.

Ya estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando...

-Vámonos- dijo mi hermano mientras su cara entristecía, cuando nos fijamos que Tono venia apresurado gritando el nombre de Haruhi-

-Haruhi! –ella se giró, pero no me puedo creer lo que vino después, posiblemente Kaoru y yo fuimos los únicos que vimos, pero... se podría decir que Haruhi le envió una mirada de tristeza con resentimiento que nunca antes había visto.

Ya ha pasado 1 año y medio desde entonces y todos estábamos bien. Tono y Kyouya se habían graduado y hoy empezaba el primer semestre de nuestro último curso. El director nos dio permiso para utilizar el host club, aunque no es lo mismo si no estamos todos juntos.

Todos esperábamos la llegada de Haruhi, que, según sus cartas decían que llegaría hoy.

-Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun, ¿saben cuándo volverá Haruhi-kun?

-A eso- nos miramos y dijimos al unisono- Hoy llegaba a Japón.

-¿Lo habéis oído chicas? ¡Vuelve hoy!- dijero una de las fans con estrellitas en los ojos mientras las otras levantaban unas pancartas – Si, y cuando llegue le animaremos y le achucharemos. ¡SI!

-Sus fans incrementaron notablemente- lll¬¬

...

Mientras en casa de Haruhi...

-Haruhi !- vaya grito me pegó mi padre al verme- te extrañé mi linda niña, como has estado, espera, mejor me lo cuentas dent...- no pudo terminar porque lo corte con un grito.

-Papa ! Se puede saber que diablos has hecho con la casa!- le dije tirándolo de la oreja- ya me esperaba algún desastre pero esto parece una montaña de desechos, no, es una montaña de desechos! Hasta un cerdo odiaría vivir aquí.

-Wahhh! Haruhi- decía mi padre mientras corria a fuera de la casa.

Simplemente estaba demasiado enfadada como para no perseguirle, cuando por fin le atrapé lo lleve a rastras hasta el piso e hice que lo limpiara, después tomamos un té mientras hablamos, aunque todavía estaba un tanto mosqueada.

- ¿Y dime, Como te fue en América? ¿Hiciste amigos? ¿Recibiste todas mis cartas?- Por supuesto que las había recibido, y a montones pero no le quise decir eso y le contesté las otras preguntas.

- Me han ido muy bien, estoy segura que ahora sacaré muy buenas notas en inglés, y respecto a los amigos... Si hice muchos.- Y en verdad hice muchos, y también me costó mucho separarme de ellos, pero no quise preocuparle con eso así que me lo callé.

...

Al día siguiente en el instituto.

-El instituto no cambió para nada- mientras iba al despacho del director iba mirándolo todo, no podía creer que ya podía volver a ver a todos.

-Hola Fugioka-san, ¿cómo han ido tus estudios en América?


	2. ¿Bienvenida al Ouran?

**¿Bienvenida al Ouran?**

-Hola Fugioka-san, ¿cómo han ido tus estudios en América?

-Muy bien director, aunque ya se que usted lo sabe.

-Así es. Has cambiado mucho.

-Si eso creo. He crecido un poco.

-No solo de aspecto si no que creo que también cambiaste de carácter.

-Mmm... pues yo me sigo sintiendo igual.

-Con su permiso iré a clase.

-Ah si por supuesto.-Esta bastante esquiva o me lo parece a mí... –Fugioka-san pero se darán cuenta de que eres mujer.

-Ah es verdad, pero me gusta tener mi pelo largo, no se preocupe.

-Ah si claro- (_pero los chicos no tienen pecho)_ – estás en la clase 3-2

-Muchas gracias director-san.

...

En el aula 3-2

**Hikaru's POV**

Ya había acabado la primera clase y ahora nos tocaba el cambio de clases para empezar con la clase de grupo, una clase que a muchos les gusta porque el profesor casi no participa y se hace divertida.

-Bueno chicos- hablo el sensei- me han informado que Fugioka-san acaba de llegar-vale aquí fue donde todas las fans se volvieron locas i mi hermano y yo nos ilusionamos, pero no nos esperábamos lo que pasaría..- Yo tengo que ir a buscar unos informes para la fiesta de graduación de los de tercer año del año pasado, por que como ya sabéis no se pudo hacer por culpa del tiempo, así que os dejo con el reencuentro- y así salió al pasillo- pero oímos un chillido.

-Lo de ahora fue un grito?- pregunte u poco intrigado- Presidente ve en busca de Haruhi- dijimos juntos al unisono mi hermano y yo.

-Si ahora voy.

Cuando abrió la puerto se paró en seco y después se puso pálido para después gritar y caerse al suelo. Una mano femenina se extendió desde la puerta brindando ayuda al presidente, pero él no la cogió simplemente se arrastró hasta que se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mesa del profesor.

Entonces fue donde entendimos que esa mano pertenecía a una muy querida amiga nuestra que había regresado. Aunque solo nosotros dos sabíamos de quien se trataba, bueno nosotros y el traumatizado presidente.

**Fin Hikaru POV**

**Haruhi POV**

_-Bueno, no lo había pensado, pero supongo que en mi nueva clase habrá gente que todavía no conozca, me pregunto cómo debería presentarme._

Iba caminando dirección a mi clase cuando vi a mi profesor del otro curso.

-Buenos días sensei.

-Buenos días Fugioka-san... ¿Fugioka-san?- Me miró raro y luego...- Aah!- gritó y salió a paso rápido del lugar perdiéndose por los pasillos.

_-Haber dónde queda la clase 3-2... mmm 2-3 no, 3-1 tampoco... ah 3-2._

Cuando me decidí a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió desde el otro lado. Conocía el rostro de la persona que la abria. Cuando me vio se quedo petrificado.

Aahh- gritó y se cayó al suelo, justamente cuando le ofrecí ayuda se arrastro hasta que se dio un golpe con la mesa del profesor.

Así di un paso adentro de la clase decidida a darle una mano, pero vi que tenía puesta en mi la mirada de la gente de la clase así que me giré para verlos y me presenté ante la gente que tanto había extrañado y la que todavía no conocía.

-Encantada de volverlos a ver mi nombre es Fujioka Haruhi, y ayer volví de mis estudios en América.- la clase se me quedó viendo muy extraño...


	3. Mejor no digas nada

Antes que nada muchas gracias por su apoyo, y gracias por sus review

doy las gracias a

**satori0013 **por su apoyo y por haber tomado un poco de tu tiempo para leer mi fic

NOTA: No tengo mucha inspiración y por eso acostumbro a subir muy lento pero si veo que gusta a la gente haré un esfuerzo para conseguir publicar seguido.

bueno basta de palabreria y a leer el Cap nº 3

.

.

Que lo disfruten!

33333333333333333333

* * *

**Mejor no digas nada**

_-Encantada de volverlos a ver mi nombre es Fujioka Haruhi, y ayer volví de mis estudios en América.- la clase se me quedó viendo muy extraño..._

_**Hikaru's POV**_

Realmente había cambiado. Me quedé embobado mirando su cara, ya lo he dicho, pero realmente ha cambiado.

Las facciones de su cara se veían más maduras y femeninas, con el pelo bastante largo que llevaba recogido en dos coletas escondidas detrás de los hombros. Por fin había decidido hacernos caso y cambiar a los lentes de contacto,-cosa que agradecí, no quería volverla a ver con esos endemoniados lentes de su abuelo- resaltando así esos lindos ojos color marrón que una vez me cautivaron. Había crecido por lo menos unos cinco o seis centímetros y estaba mucho más esbelta que cuando se marchó, resaltando unas buenas curvas, no muy exageradas, que la hacían ver muy linda y hicieran que me acordara cuando Kaoru y yo le dijimos que era cien por cien una tabla de planchar y ella solo nos miro con esa mirada que decía "que fastidiosos son muchachos".

Pero allí fue cuando me di cuenta, todos la miraban muy confundidos y algunos aterrorizados y bastantes chicos ruborizados.

- Los he extrañado mucho. Tenía muchas ganas de verlos. –Dijo bastante despreocupada.- Para los que no me conozcan les diré que me fui a América hace un tiempo para poder tener más posibilidades con mi sueño, que es ser una gran abogada, ayer regresé a Japón, y espero que todos podamos ser buenos compañeros o amigos.- dijo poniendo una sonrisa de lo más natural, cosa que me resulto un poquito rara ya que normalmente y teniendo en cuenta cuando llegó aquí fue un tanto diferente...

_Flashback_

_-Hoy llegó una persona becada de un instituto público, no está acostumbrada a este tipo de ambiente así que llévense bien._

_-Hi!- dijeron todos a la vez- Sensei donde está._

_-Pues aquí mismo- dijo señalando la puerta- ya puedes pasar._

_Ante nosotros apareció un niño con chándal verde gafas de culo de vaso y un desordenado cabello, que se veía de lo más raro._

_-Me llamo Fugioka Haruhi, cuiden de mi.-hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo con la misma cara con la que entró y se fue a sentar en un sitio libre mientras le mirábamos anudados._

_Fin Flash back_

Realmente diferente...

-Hikaru rápido antes de que...-No le dio tiempo de continuar ya que un nuevo rico que se encontraba en segunda fila le interrumpió.

-Oye me dijeron que eras un muchacho, pero más bien pareces una chica metida en un uniforme masculino. Es que eres travesti?- este tío me las iba a pagar más tarde por decirle a eso a Haruhi, pero realmente era una reacción normal para alguien que no conocía a la "host" de estilo natural del Ouran.

-Dejame que te aclare algo..uhm...

-Kurama, Kurama Shiki.

-Pues muy bien déjame que te lo deje claro Kurama-san- dijo con una sonrisa y con un fondo con florecillas, que por cierto no duró mucho.- No te atrevas a llamarme travesti u otras cosas por el estilo, por ciertas razones que a **TI** no te incumben solo tengo este uniforme y por más razones que no te incumben la gente creía que era un muchacho, pero yo en ningún momento lo afirmé.- el fondo con florecillas cambió a uno color lila terroríficamente de acuerdo con la actual sonrisa maléfica de Haruhi en este momento.-Así que mejor no digas nada si no sabes (_de aquí el título ^·^)_

-Ah, Hi, Perdona mi insolencia Fugioka-sama- El pobre se había asustado de la manera en que Haruhi cambió rápidamente de humor (_Para algo es adolescente no¿? Xd)_ mi hermano me cogió la manga dándome a entender que teníamos que llevárnosla antes de que la cosa empeorara así que nos levantamos la agarramos como pudimos y nos la llevamos a la 3ª aula de música, el Host Club...

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo,

Ahi va una aclaración, el encuentro con Tama-chan se acerca, y habrá sorpresa !

El proximo cap lo intentaré tener para la semana que viene, a lo mejor lo subo este jueves 16, pero no aseguro nada, mi creatividad no está muy desenvolupada T·T

TITULO: (normalmente se hace primero el texto y después el título no¿? k rara soy jajaja) **Reencuentro violento**

tranquilos prometo que no habrá sangre, a lo mejor, jajaja

jeje bye


	4. Reencuentro violento

**Reencuentro violento**

Corrimos por los pasillos bien lustrosos y brillantes, verdaderos pasillos e cuentos de hada. No opuse resistencia, ya que, al recordar a los gemelos se me vienen imágenes muy parecidas a estas. Siempre terminando secuestrada para algún tonto plan.

Llegamos bastante rápido al aula de música. Un aula con buenos y malos recuerdos. Aunque prefiera quedarme con los buenos, los malos continúan molestándome.

Kaoru y Hikaru abrieron las puertas de un golpe, y seguidamente me lanzaron hacia un lujoso sofá de tapizado rojo y ornamentos dorados. La sala en que todo empezó estaba igual que recordaba. Con extraños jarrones y caras obras de arte. Todo bordeado con flores y plantas exóticas y bien cuidadas. Después de todo, eran unos derrochadores, pero el resultado final no estaba tan mal.

—**Haruhi**—Los hermanos me miraron con ojos brillantes y yo les sonreí—**Te extrañamos, todos, enserio.** —ahora ponían una linda sonrisa, sin maldad ni planes escondidos por su supuesto juguete. Se alegraban de verdad.

_Pero ahora el juguete podía defenderse con uñas y dientes para cortar esos hilos_

Cruzando las piernas y entrelazando los dedos de las manos, apoyé mi mentón en ellas. Y con una sonrisa me dispuse a devolverles el saludo. —Yo también los extrañé chicos, y me alegro de volver a Japón, pero no extrañé sus extraños e imprevistos secuestros. —Arqueé las cejas con diversión, al igual que ellos.

—Sabes que en el fondo te gusta que te llevemos por los pasillos de esa manera—dijo Kaoru.

—¿Oh, enserio? Creía que prefería ir tranquilamente caminando a cualquier lugar

—Quizás sea cierto—añadió Hikaru—Pero aún así le agarraste el gusto.

Les miré sonriendo con la clásica sonrisa de joker. Aunque no le demostraran, es mirada les ponía nerviosos. Kaoru apartó la mirada y Haruhi se echó a reír.

—Sí, quizás sea cierto. —con el dedo sequé una pequeña lagrimilla a causa de la risa. —Y díganme ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

—Oh, pues muy aburrido desde que te fuiste, y se volvió todavía más aburrido cuando se fueron Kyouya-sempai y Tamaki-sempai. —esta vez fue Kaoru el que habló.

La mirada de Haruhi se oscureció al escuchar ese nombre. Una persona que le había herido la última vez que la vieron.

—Pero aquí nunca pasa nada divertido desde que tú no estás. —finalizó Hikaru. —¿Y que hiciste en america?

Los hermanos se sentaron en el sofá de enfrente, mirando atentamente y agudizando su atención en lo que iba a contarles.

—Bien, francamente me fue muy bien. Hice muy buenos amigos allí, y me ayudaron mucho. —Sonreí nostálgicamente— Y aprendí muchísimas cosas a parte de inglés.

—**¿Cómo qué? **—Preguntaron a la vez.

—Mmm… pues aprendí nuevas recetas de comidas y pasteles, también estaba inscrita en el club de atletismo—dije sorprendiendo a los gemelos. ¿Desde cuándo su amiga corría o hacía algún ejercicio físico? Ella lo vio y se los explicó— Era obligatorio estar inscrito en un club de deporte, ya que no tenían gimnasia, así que era un método para que los alumnos hicieran deporte. —asintieron repetidamente y en silencio. —Bueno, también hubo algunos chicos que me enseñaron a defenderme—esto si los había hecho ver descolocados.

Una extraña imagen de una pequeña Haruhi vestida con un traje para karate rodeado por un grupo de hombres grandes como gorilas, sudorosos y ruidosos se les pasó por la cabeza, al igual de la sensación de pánico que seguidamente les recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué había estado haciendo Haruhi en América?

—Exactamente fueron los del club de Judo, ¿Sabían que también tenían uno de cultura japonesa? El primer día de clases y ya estaba rodeada por los integrantes del club. — continué hablando mientras reía ante tales recuerdos, buenos recuerdos, y parecían increíblemente lejanos.

xxx

Mientras Haruhi seguía hablando los gemelos la veían sorprendidos. Su mejor amiga había sufrido un cambio drástico. Aún seguían con la permanente imagen de Haruhi vestida como una karateka luchando contra hombres, que más bien parecían gorilas en su imaginación. Haruhi había cambiado. Y ellos todavía no se hacían a la idea. ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo? A ellos les gustaba tal y como ella era antes, y tampoco les agradaban los cambios. Les gustaba lo diferente, sí, eso no lo podían negar, y un buen cambio en alguna aburrida rutina no era más que una alegría para ellos. ¿Pero Haruhi? Ella les gustaba tan y como estaba antes. Una chica poco femenina, con el poder que tendría una madre, regañándolos y haciéndoles sentir culpables tan solo con una mirada. Pero quizás solo hubiera cambiado interiormente, y ellos esperaron que así fuera, porque todavía recordaban el rencor de sus ojos el día de su partida.

—Y bueno, eso esto es todo. ¿Se puede saber cuánto rato llevamos hablando? Tengo la garganta seca de tanto hablar. Que les parece si tomamos una pequeña bebida. —Haruhi sacó al par de chicos de sus pensamientos.

Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su maleta, que no sabía que tenía, y sacó un pote de café instantáneo.

Dos sonrisas divertidas se plantaron en las caras de Kaoru y Hikaru, después de todo no había cambiado tanto como parecía.

—Ha sido un reencuentro poco emotivo, ¿no creen? —Haruhi ponía las cucharadas del café en polvo en las finas tazas de lisa porcelana.

—Sí—Hikaru habló—Hiciste gritar a un profesor.

Haruhi sonrió mientras sus mejillas cogían un color oscuro.

—Y casi le provocas un paro cardíaco al presidente de clase. —añadió travieso Kaoru.

Tosió para ocultar la incomodidad y rió suavemente. —Si… han exagerado un poco, tampoco he cambiado tanto. —Puso el agua a hervir. Los dos pares de ojos de ojos la analizaron fijamente, ahora notaba sus mejillas calientes, jugueteó con sus cabellos. —Y dejé crecer mi cabello de nuevo.

Ella había dicho que no había cambiado tanto, pero solo con verla te dabas cuenta que había cambiado, y mucho.

Aún dentro de un uniforme masculino, su melena recogida en dos coletas destacaba que era una chica, sus ojos eran demasiado grandes para ser los de un chico. La camisa blanca que estaba cubierta por el saco color azul cielo con el emblema dorado del Ouran High School, no era lo suficientemente amplia para ocultar, su ahora bastante abundante, pecho. Y los pantalones azul marino, que deberían tener una línea recta hasta el suelo hacían una marcada curva en donde sus caderas.

Aunque parecía imposible, sabían que el uniforme masculino le hacía mucho más femenina que el uniforme para señoritas.

Sirvió las tazas humeantes de líquido oscuro.

—Quizás si fue un reencuentro un tanto extraño.

—Extraño no, ¡fue el reencuentro más violento que he visto nunca!

Los hermanos empezaron a reír mientras Haruhi intentaba ignorar su muy notorio sonrojo bebiendo el café. Los dejaría reírse un rato más y después los haría callar de una mirada.

Porque a su mirada no la gana nadie.


End file.
